Sonríe
by Darker201
Summary: Antes de que los héroes sean elegidos, que pasaría si Adlet encuentra a una Flamie herida en su camino, Por lo cual decide ayudarla, que acciones podrían cambiar en el transcurso de la historia con ellos dos conociéndose desde antes? Sera que Flamie pueda llegar a confiar en Adlet? Eventualmente Adlet x Flemie.


**Bueno primero que nada solo quiero decir que seguro no soy el único que después de ver Rokka no Yuusha se quedo con ganas de Adlet x Flamie, que les puedo decir? La forma en la que se desarrollo todo simplemente fue demasiado buena. No me aguante el hecho de hacer una historia y aquí me ven jajaja.**

 **Pero bueno estoy consciente de que muchos saben lo que llega a pasar en la novela ligera…joder…eso me hizo recordar que aun tengo corazón, la forma en la que termianan no me gusto así que en mi historia los sentimientos serán reales y genuinos…Y ahora que cuento con una nueva notebook (para los que me conocen, pero dudo, se murió mi notebook)**

 **Me inspire al leer The Strongest couple por Plume de Feu.**

 **Pero sentí que le faltaba algo…y eme aquí escribiendo a las 00:00 de la mañana jajajaja, bueno.**

 **Disclaimers: Rokka no Yuusha no me pertenece…**

* * *

El viento soplaba de forma fuerte mientras se podía ver a una figura corriendo de forma frenética por un campo en dirección a un montón de ruinas que había en esa dirección.

La figura contaba con una mano cerca de su costado mientras que en la otra cargaba un rifle de color negro con detalles que parecían ser de plata.

La sangre circulaba por alrededor de los dedos de la persona mientras intentaba llegar hasta donde podía observar, solo para poder descansar y así tratar sus heridas. Corría a una velocidad bastante alta pero en la oscuridad de la noche solo se podía ver un simple borrón negro que iba en una sola dirección…

Con forme pasaron los minutos la persona pudo llegar a su objetivo, cuando logro estar en las ruinas se recostó dejando ver su figura…

Contaba con el cabello color plata con unas tonalidades diferentes, una vándala estaba en su frente que conectaba a un parche mientras que una flor color amarillo con distintos tonos y entremezclados con el verde sobre salía,

Era una mujer…un rostro que parecía hecho de porcelana fina, dejando su único ojo color azul verdoso a la vista, lo cual la hacía resaltar más. En la parte superior llevaba una capa color negro que comenzaba desde el cuello y cubría cierta parte del rostro, asemejándose a una bufanda, para luego caer por la espalda y dividirse en dos secciones. Y cubriendo sus generosos pechos se encontraban unas simples vendas color negro.

En la parte inferior se podía ver como una falda corta color negro que era tapada en uno de los costados por una mochila de igual color, la falda era algo corta pero se podía ver que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas donde unos tirantes alzaban unas medias de color negro hasta más arriba de la falda cubriendo su piel casi por completo. Todo eso para ser complementado por unas botas color negro de tacón alto pero de plataforma plana.

La herida que poseía era bastante grande al parecer, como se había provocado semejante herida? En una de sus misiones le habían encomendado el matar a cierta futura "amenaza" esa era la Santa del pantano Chamot…la pelea fue difícil para la albina, la cual no logro su cometido, ni siquiera había logrado hacerle un mísero rasguño, siendo completamente derrotada para que al final luego de eso volver y ser traicionada por sus "camaradas" los cuales ella consideraba amigos, no solo eso sino que casi la matan.

De quien se a hablando todo este tiempo? De nada más ni nada menos que de Flamie Speeddraw…

La chica sentía como la sangre de su herida no dejaba de salir, no contaba con ningún medio en ese instante para poder tratarla, solo le quedaba la opción de cauterizarla con su poder…

Extendiendo la mano se concentro en crear algo de pólvora solo para que segundos después de querer hacer el proceso de creación esta no saliera, no solo eso sino que empezó a ver borroso, al principio se resistió solo con el único pensamiento de que todo terminaría en ese instante si se desmayaba…a pesar de todo lo que hizo para mantenerse consciente no lo logro…cayo de lleno al suelo mientras que la sangre no dejaba de salir solo para sentir un gran frio…

Era así como iba a terminar todo? Como si no fuera nada? A ella realmente no le importaba, lo perdió todo y con creces…solo se dejo llevar para cerrar completamente los ojos y esperar…

…

…

…

-ha?-fue lo único que pudo susurrar la chica al despertar, vio a su alrededor para encontrar con que estaba en las mismas ruinas, empezó a levantarse, pero sintió un profundo dolor en su costado que la hizo volver a tirar a donde estaba acostado, se sorprendió al notar que no era el suelo sino que tenía una almohada debajo de su cabezo y unas sabanas las cuales le servían de colchón…no solo eso sino que su herida había sido tratada y bastante bien…

Miro a su alrededor buscando su arma y sus cosas, solo para ver que estaba en una esquina de las ruinas.

Volvió a hacer el intento y se sentó esta vez sin lidiar con tanto dolor como la primera, pero afortunadamente no se había abierto la herida.

Observo a su alrededor con la misma cara estoica de siempre solo para no ver a nadie.

-YO!-la chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz detrás suyo, automáticamente se giro para ver que no había nadie…

Siguió observando unos momentos más solo para poder que no tenía caso seguir viendo la nada. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para volver su vista hacia el frente para poder ver…

Había un chico que le estaba sonriendo de manera muy alegre mientras que la saludaba con una mano, contaba con un cabello color rojo bastante fuerte, sujetado en una sección por una banda de color negro un metal en un costado de esta, sus ropas no eran posible de ver por una larga capa de cuerpo completo marrón que el estaba llevando.

La primera reacción de Flamie fue querer agarrar su arma pero estaba bastante lejos, por lo cual decidió lo siguiente.

Levanto la mano creando varios cartuchos de explosivos los cuales era muy potente para detonarlos a esta distancia…pero a ella no le importaba mucho…

-quieto-fue lo primero que dijo la chica para ver como el rostro del chico no había abandonado la sonrisa…eso la irrito…-un solo movimiento y te mato…-le comento la chica.

-que mala eres…-dijo el hombre ignorando completamente lo que había dicho la chica, levantándose y poniendo su mano en el pecho como si reflejara dolor-solo te salve de una muerte segura para ser recibido de esta forma?-pregunto el alzando los brazos en alto mientras hacía toda clase de muecas.

Eso aunque no lo quiera decir Flamie…le fue gracioso, tal vez fue por eso por que no decidió arrojar las bombas…

-donde están mis modales…-susurro para ponerse de pie mientras hacia una reverencia momentánea para luego sonreír y decir…-mucho gusto! Soy Adlet Mayner, el hombre más fuerte del mundo!-comento el joven mientras que sonreía de manera victoriosa.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron…

Si había oído el nombre de el…de hecho estaba en la lista de quienes debía matar, Adlet Mayner…el único aprendiz de Atro Spiker…estaba calificado solo por el simple hecho de ser un discípulo de aquel hombre como una gran amenaza, apostaba que ni el sabía lo "famoso" que en verdad era en el bajo mundo y en la alta sociedad…otra razón para volarlo con lo que poseía en sus manos…pero ni ella sabía el porqué no los lanzaba.

-porque me salvaste?-pregunto Flamie.

-no se…la verdad cuando te vi allí solo pensé en salvarte y punto…-comento el mientras hacía una mueca y llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras que miraba el cielo, el ya estaba encendido otra vez.

L a joven solo se quedo viéndolo unos instantes para bajar las bombas, que caso tenía matarlo? Lo devolvería a su "familia?" no…además estaba el hecho de que la salvo…

-bueno-dijo el llamando la atención de la chica que lo miro-ya me he presentado! Ahora sigues tu, adelante!-comento el feliz.

Lo miro unos momentos, no confiaba en el…pero tampoco podía negarse a algo tan simple.

-Flamie…-fue el simple susurro que escucho Adlet, lo cual lo hizo sonreír puesto que no esperaba una respuesta positiva de la chica.

-entonces Flamie…lindo nombre…-comento el sin querer…solo para darse cuenta segundos después lo que él había dicho-no es como si me gustaras…-volteo su cabeza a un lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Flamie al ver tal reacción de su "objetivo" dudaba si era el real o no.

-que tal tu herida?-pregunto el mientras señalaba la parte afectada.

-ya no me duele…-susurro ella mientras llevaba una mano en aquel lugar.

La respuesta complació bastante al Adlet por la sonrisa que saco.

-Eso es genial!-comento mientras se sentaba en frente a la chica lo cual hizo que esta se incomode incluso para su sorpresa.

-que quieres?-pregunto Flamie con el mismo tono estoica y la misma cara de poker.

-a que te refieres?-pregunto el confundido.

-piensas venderme como esclava? Violarme? O quizá prefieras solo matarme, si lo haces córtame el cuello y no me remates…-contesto ella

Una sombra cubrió los ojos del Adlet momentáneamente solo para subir la cabeza después de unos segundos y decir…

-el hombre más fuerte del mundo no aria eso! El hombre más fuerte del mundo te protegería!-dijo el sonriendo mientras que alzaba su pulgar en símbolo de aprobación.

-me protegerás?-pregunto ella aun con la misma actitud pero sus ojos estaban un poco más agrandados.

-te protegeré! Pase lo que pase!-dijo el seguro de si mismo.

-incluso si soy una desconocida?-pregunto ella no creyéndose nada de lo que decía.

Adlet sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, la miro a los ojos mientras sonría de manera genuina y decía.

-no importa que, no se el porqué, pero te protegeré…algo me grita que lo haga…a pesar de que te acabo de conocer…te protegeré…-comento el con mucha confianza-claro…no es porque seas linda ni nada…aunque eres la chica más bonita que he visto…-giro su cabeza a otro lado.

Ella seguía mirándolo…aunque no sabía el porqué el también le generaba una gran confianza…ni ella sabia el porqué pero también quería acompañarlo, será por las palabras dulces que le dijo? Y si solo era un truco para engañarla? Esas y más eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la chica. Decidió poner un poco de esa "confianza" a prueba…

-me protegerías incluso si yo fuera quien ronda asesinado héroes?-pregunto Flamie.

Esa pregunta si que tomo por sorpresa a Adlet haciendo que abriera su boca por la impresión, para Flamie solo eran habladurías lo que dijo, y más por la reacción que hizo, porque no terminar?

-no solo eso…-retomo sus palabras la chica-sino que también te estaba buscando para matarte…-le comento ella, mientras levantaba su mano y generaba las bombas de pólvora, ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano…o eso creía…

Vio como se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba su rifle, seguido de eso abrió la mochila de Flamie para sacar un cartucho de bala y cargarlo al arma.

Acaso pensaba matarla con su propia arma? Esa era la pregunta que vino a la mente de la chica.

Adelt preparo todo para cercarse de nuevo a la chica, tomar sus manos y ponerlas en posición como si fuera disparar, para luego agarrar con su mano el cañón del arma y apuntarlo en medio de su cabeza.

Flamie esta vez si abrió los ojos de sobre manera para ver como tenía regalada la muerte de uno de sus objetivos, estaba esta vez absorta en su mundo sin poder dejar de pensar en que se estaba metiendo.

-soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo…-comento el sonriendo a pesar de tener la soga al cuello, como común mente se diría-no entiendo el motivo…pero siento que eres buena persona…y también se que estas sufriendo…se nota en tus ojos, no me gusta cuando la gente está en ese punto….yo tampoco tengo en nadie en quien confiar o alguien que me espere en casa, así que…quieres acompañarme?-pregunto el mientras sonreía.

Flamie no podía dejar de mirar al joven que tenía en frente…se suponía que era un desconocido para ella, pero igual que en el caso de Adlet no podía dejar de querer confiar en el…eso no le gustaba…pero tampoco le desagradaba…

Bajando el arma despacio y dejándola a un lado del suelo pudo ver como Adlet suspiraba, quizá el no estaba del todo seguro de la confianza que ella le tendría pero lo que si podía decir con seguridad es que ella no lo mataría…

-te odio…-susurro Flamie, solo para romper la burbuja-no puedo confiar en ti…-otro flechazo para Adlet-ni siquiera nos conocemos…-en la mente de Adlet el hombre más fuerte del mundo estaba agonizando, pero por fuera seguía con su sonrisa-pero aun así…seremos aliados…-susurro ella para desviar la mirada, tenía algo de vergüenza para verle la cara por lo que se volvió a acostar y tomo las mantas una manta y se cubrió…solo para sentir como el frio que siempre tuvo dejaba su ser…giro un poco la vista para ver como el sol estaba cayendo otra vez, cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Se pregunto mentalmente Flamie, pero dejo eso de la al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y la acaricio despacio…normalmente se hubiera alejad, pero dado el sueño y el cansancio se dejo.

-eso significa que ahora somos camaradas!-dijo Adlet feliz-no te preocupes el hombre más fuerte del mundo te protegerá, así que descansa tranquila…-termino el chico sin dejar ningún momento lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo la mano lentamente sobre el pelo de la chica la cual cerró los ojos mientas se relajaba.

Cuando había sido la última vez que logro dormir de esta forma…tan tranquila…? Ni ella lo sabía, lo más raro de la situación es que estaba logrando la tranquilidad que tanto quería con un casi desconocido…levanto la parte bajo del mentón de su capa para taparse con el hasta cierta parte el rostro, para sin que nadie lo vea, soltar una sonrisa…

"A pesar de querer morir hace unas solas horas…ahora no quiero…más bien tengo ganas de seguir adelante" fueron los pensamientos de la chica" tal vez tenerlo cerca no sea del todo malo…"fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo…todo eso bajo la mirada satisfecha de Adlet el cual sonría al ver el rostro de la chica que demostraba tranquilidad…

Levantando la mano la cual acariciaba el cabello de la chica decidió levantarse…solo para que una mano lo detuviera y viera el rostro de preocupación de la durmiente…no dijo nada…solo sonrió aun más para si mismo y para quedarse al lado de la chica mientras esta volvía a sacar una sonrisa.

-descansa bien…comento mientras se recostaba contra una pared sin soltar la mano de la chica, solo para bostezar…-porque el hombre más fuerte del mundo te está protegiendo…-finalizo para también cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, todo eso gracias al haber estado despierto la noche pasada para cuidarla a ella. Pero el sonrió mientras que caía dormido…porque el la había logrado salvar…

* * *

 **Bueno no se cada cuanto subiré un cap, pero creo que si la idea le gusta a la gente lo subiré pronto…bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque aquí me jodo escribiendo esto hasta las 03:00 jajajaja.**

 **Pero ya que me gusto la idea y quería enfatizar un poco.**

 **Esto ocurre antes de la selección de héroes, en resumen antes de que la historia original se forme, pues bien…adiós y que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.**

 **Darker 201 se despide…**


End file.
